


【久白/完结】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末

by Sasorichann



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: ABO JO1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Kudos: 3





	【久白/完结】不可以恋爱的平成二十八年夏末

1.  
云朵的倒影从碧空穿过绿叶繁茂的树木枝丫，垂直投射到窗棂的漆白色立面上。久保田有人伸出手，前天在手腕处纹的刺青毫无痕迹，反而被闯入的日光烙下刺眼的印子。  
本能地拉上半透明的水蓝色窗帘，看着笔记本子被染上斑驳的漏光。  
他皱起眉头，恍如隔世的异样感隐约从太阳穴传递进神经中枢，拨弄着毛细血管，几乎能听见耳道里潺潺的血液在流动。  
他眯起眼睛，望见黑板值日表上书写规整的日期，2016年8月1日。平成二十八年夏末。  
日期栏下的值日生是自己不认识的名字。  
公元2016年……吗？  
他紧接着环顾四周，一张张陌生的面孔，或专注听课，或倒头酣睡，或埋在书本后面做小动作。他猛地从座位上站起来，教室里同学们立刻统一了面孔的朝向，惊愕的目光从四面八方射向他。  
昨天。  
没错，昨天，2019年12月28日，在韩国，和恋人。  
不对，曾经的恋人，打了分手炮。  
虽然诱人的锁骨和细软的腰肢在春梦里留了一丝浓墨重彩的痕迹，但打了分手炮就意味着，彻底结束和白岩瑠姫作为恋人的关系了。他无法继续沉浸在快感与失落交织的回忆中，汹涌而来的不安将他拉回了现实。  
比起纠结发生过的事情，难过也好，不舍也好，心窝被生硬的利爪掏空了一块嗖嗖漏着冷风也好。现在的处境更值得投入更多注意力。  
“这是哪里！”  
啊，这是哪里？他带着无法抑制的困惑咆哮出声。  
同桌的平头男生拽了拽他的校服袖子，小声说你丫有病啊，这里是中央理美容专门学校的一年级教室，关于头皮护理的理论课……  
同桌话还没说完，久保田便得到了讲师奖赏的粉笔头一截。  
“久保田同学，又是你！昨天逃学打架，今天课上喧哗，要不是看你考试成绩还可以，我非得抓你去年级主任办公室喝茶。”  
“可恶……”久保田脑门上绷着青筋小声嘀咕。  
不，比起这个，到底发生了什么啊？

疑窦丛生的久保田还未在椅子上坐稳，讲师便将今天的助教带进了教室。  
“我有点公事离开下，大家先上自习，有什么问题可以请教白岩助教。”他不放心，又瞅了久保田一眼，“有些同学最好别让你们的学长感到麻烦。”  
“大家好，我是三年级的白岩瑠姫，今天由我……”  
“Ruki！你在这里做什么！”  
“嗯？虽然我并不反感被直呼其名，但是这位同学，在学校这种场合还请对我使用敬语，另外，打断前辈讲话也是十分不礼貌的喔。你叫什么名字？”  
白岩口中的问句过于纯粹而简单，真实地昭示了他不认识久保田的事实。  
久保田一时口不择言：“昨晚没让你爽够吗？下了床形同陌路了是吧，这么快就对我来这套？”  
全班同学安静了。  
那个人微微张开嘴巴，受到了莫大的羞辱和委屈似的，平直的眼角攀上浅淡的红色。

眼前的人，熟悉到知晓他隐私部位所有的敏感点，陌生到用极度冷淡的社交口吻与自己对话。  
在这个像玻璃镜又像雪花球的、荒唐的密封的又看似虚假的“脱轨的世界”里，他不认识自己。  
他不认识自己，而自己还保留着对他的认知。  
他在一分钟之内快速地接受了这个状况，然后缓慢地鞠躬道歉。  
颓丧的久保田别开眼睛，目光又扫到值日表上的日期。  
按照记忆中的时间线，离YsR成团前第一次见到白岩，还有两个月零七天。  
冷静下来的久保田并没有打开习题集，他的手肘撑在桌面上，攥紧了自动铅笔，然后深吸一口气，开始分析现状。  
同桌说，中央理美容专门学校，头皮护理。  
印象中白岩确实提起过这两个关键词。  
他怯怯地望了一下白岩此时的着装，普通的西式校服，打着笔挺的领结，原来在“正常的世界”相遇之前，他是这般乖巧的学生模样吗。他想起自己曾使小性子逼迫白岩删除手机中所有和异性的合照，其中几张是恋人穿着校服的look。  
他再一次举起手，透过窗外漏进来的日光，似乎能看到，手掌里拥挤而碰撞作响的细胞和骨骼，比昨日年轻了两年多。 原来如此。  
久保田有人，发生了离奇的穿越，正在参与着白岩瑠姫的学生时代。

2.  
直到下课铃响，久保田都按耐住了没和白岩讲一句话，他在笔记本上画了几幅首尔的冬天，光秃秃的植物和白皑皑的矮楼，线条纷乱毫无章法，心烦得将其揉成纸团丢尽了教室后面的垃圾桶。  
他有很多话想跟白岩说，却突然不知道以什么立场开口，无论是曾经的男友还是现在的学弟，哪个身份都很尴尬。只能借着书本的遮挡，不时去瞟他，他端坐在讲桌前写着什么报告，柔软的刘海，光洁的额头，骨节分明的手指。  
呀，这就是以后会成为自己恋人的家伙啊。久保田放弃了纠结时间轴的问题，既来之则安之，他又想到白岩的身份，在自己的恋人之后，是大家的巨星。  
因为偶像不能恋爱所以才分手。他深爱的Ruki赌上一切重新出道，自己不能做他的绊脚石。  
想到这里不禁悲从中来。  
这种悲伤接近于无力回天的疲惫，在刚才，他设想过百慕大三角失踪的船只，以及通古斯发生的爆炸，他试图把这些神秘现象的几百种解同自己的遭遇联系起来，比如时间打开了裂缝，或者空间出现了回溯，但他意识到，无论发生什么，都是他无法阻止和改变的，或者说，他目前没有找到阻止和改变的方法。  
他对白岩本人，同样没有任何方法。  
盯着下课走出教室的白岩，久保田一时不知如何面对他，克制住追上去的脚步，又无法适应教室里与己无关的吵闹声，索性打算去外面透口气。  
他摸了半天裤兜，也没找到香烟，骂了一句，踢开后门，脱力地径直趴到了走廊的围栏上。

“下午好！”  
是略带低沉又尾调上扬的青年声，还有点吞音。

校园里的夏末是什么样的呢？  
在夏至以后，太阳逐渐开始留恋夜色，傍晚越来越急促，只是一个转身，橙红色的圆形天体便下落了一大截。  
在被晚霞笼罩的鳞次栉比的建筑物周边，有走不尽的操场跑道和喝不完的波子汽水，有蒙眼切开的西瓜，有抬腿扬起的尘埃，有伸手就能触碰到的沾满止汗露味道的空气。  
还有并不是让人那么愉快的不期而遇。  
“我是真的一点都不想看到你，JO1的大瓶相声。”  
“是大平祥生。久保田さん。”  
“所以说，为什么你也会在这个地方？”  
“我醒来的时候，就在你隔壁班的教室了。在此之前的1月6号深夜，我在瑠姫くん的床上睡着了，顺便一提，祥生是窝在瑠姫くん香香暖暖的怀里噢。”  
“去死。”

久保田将一块煮得熟烂的猪软骨塞进嘴里的时候，仍然想不通为什么要和假想敌出来吃饭。  
他在咀嚼的间隙抽出手机，互联网同步在了2016年8月1日，两年前发的自拍在最顶端，照片的脖子上刻着他自己都忘记什么含义的纹身。  
他又抬起头，看到大平那双无辜小狗眼，就来气。  
“我也在寻找回去的方法，喂，别这么看着我，我们可是难兄难弟。”  
“跌进名为白岩瑠姫的沼泽里的难兄难弟吗？”久保田放下手机，收回了视线，继续看着碗里咬了一半的猪软骨。  
“我没想跟你开玩笑，再者，你闻闻。”大平放下筷子，左手探到后颈，撕下一块类似创可贴的东西。孤冷的雪松香气霎时压过了油盐气味浓重的拉面味道，久保田只觉得下腹一紧，大平接着说：“懂了吧，我是Omega，而你，如果我没猜错的话，你在这个世界里是个受到老天爷眷顾的Alpha。”  
“你也爱看粉丝们写的同人小说？”  
翻白眼的大平是绝对不会出现在镜头前的，他放弃了在这个冥顽不灵的家伙前保持京都人传统的涵养：“瑠姫くん，和我一样都是挨操的Omega。所以该被提防对瑠姫くん做出什么的人，是你而不是我。”  
“什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”大平抱臂靠在椅背上，“啊，不好意思，晚上约了我亲爱的瑠姫くん一起看月亮。”  
月初的月亮有什么好看的！  
久保田一拳锤到桌子上，拉面汤震出一大半。

3.  
跟所有青春校园电影中的男主一样，白岩瑠姫的杰克苏人设鲜活而亮丽，似高岭之花一样可远观而不可亵玩，无论外貌和成绩都十分优秀，几乎没人会觉得他单纯是为了学门手艺给自己的偶像人生找一条后路，都认为他将来会成为全日本美容界的中流砥柱。  
你看他笑得如沐春风，其实只不过是一种娴熟的社交礼貌，同时完全不会令人产生世故的油腻感。  
挺能装。  
校内吸烟，东窗事发，在年级主任办公室被请去“喝茶”的久保田换了个姿势，翘起二郎腿上下打量对面正襟危坐的白岩。  
后者开口答应下来年级主任交代的任务：“好的，请您放心，久保田同学留校察看的监督任务我一定尽力完成。”  
“麻烦白岩同学了，如果再发现久保田洗手间抽烟，校方会加强惩罚措施的。”  
“到时候也请一并惩罚我。”  
接着装。  
久保田自信比世界上任何一个人都了解他从前/未来的队长。  
善良之下的小邪恶，温柔之下的小暴躁，看似早睡早起守时守点好青年，半夜却能用叫床哑掉的嗓子嘶吼金属摇滚再念一长串rap.  
而且这个人的胜负欲和嫉妒心极重，就拿刚才发生的一点小插曲来说，一年级的年级主任寒暄说：白岩同学啊，我从你们年级主任那里听说啦，这次的小组实验输给铃木了？  
白岩温良恭俭让地低头颔首：“是我能力不足，今后定当努力。”  
只有久保田捕捉到了白岩唇角一闪而过的杀意，仿佛能听见一口银牙在紧闭的嘴巴里面磨得脆响。  
哈，果然吧，是自己熟悉的Ruki呢。

已经来到这个世界一周了。  
久保田因为平头同桌说出“哥你是不是上个月跟我借了两千円买烟”，才真正意识到，自己似乎原本就属于这里，自然而然地存在，也经历了二月考试三月录取四月开学，而非突然出现的一块生硬的异物。他逐渐接受了自己作为美容专门学校一年生的一切设定，包括他花了老半天才弄懂的ABO的属性分类。  
两天前，白岩被一位女Alpha告白了。久保田的Ruki观察日记里这样写道：  
女Alpha强势的气息和体格把Ruki逼迫到操场洗水池后面的墙根，Ruki在拒绝无果之后从书包里拿出了一本《Omega保护试行条例》。Ruki拒绝的原因是：目标是出道当偶像，所以要洁身自好，不可以恋爱留下把柄。  
久保田写到这里，掰断了一支笔。  
那么，他会不会跟我谈恋爱呢？  
这是久保田放弃思考如何回到正常的世界之后，提出的新课题。  
比之前的课题水得多。  
大平得知后，友善而和蔼地嘲笑了他。

只有努力家大平祥生还在认真研究回去的方法，和久保田不同，大平无论在哪个世界，都可以是白岩身边亲近、甚至最亲近的好弟弟，回去迎接自己的是闪耀发光的偶像身份和绚烂缤纷的出道舞台——以上都是自己花费数年日积月累的心血梦寐以求的，在这里只能埋头于完全没有兴趣的枯燥课业，对着粗制滥造的头模发呆，连最喜欢玩的单反相机都摸不到，好在不用思念白岩，只用思念那款黑白相间的80-400mm变焦镜头就好。与此相反，久保田回到那个世界的话，意味着与白岩分手并彻底切断联系，在这个世界里，还可以勉强作为同专业学弟而苟且，拜年级主任所赐，现在多了一层监督人与被监督人的关系，白岩那双漂亮的眼睛，也多了一个在自己身上停留的理由。  
何乐而不为呢？  
久保田嚼着戒烟用的口香糖吹起了口哨。  
唯一美中不足的是，某个同级生太烦人。  
为了回到那个世界，大平试过的方法包括拔一根自己的头发烧掉、拔一根久保田的头发烧掉、拔一根白岩的头发烧掉……等民间偏方，在无数次试验失败后，又查阅了经史子集和道听途说，才下定决心跟久保田说：  
“我没有找到可匹配的Alpha，我承认这点是我的弱项。我现在有一个方法……你能帮我吗？”  
啧。  
大平这小子又在用无辜小狗眼注视着自己。久保田掰了掰第二支笔，没断。

4.  
夏末的白昼一天天缩短，日头也变得不坦然。  
木芙蓉抓紧最后的花期挣扎着在校园的花池中守住一席之地，纤维一览无余的藤鼠色花瓣，在热度消散的时节尤为我见犹怜。  
白岩给头模展示支架套好发网，手上拿着半尺长的剪刀，一茬一茬的高温丝飘洒在眼前。他透过半掩的窗子，看到一片银杏叶落进了花池，隔着口罩，打了个哈欠。  
嗯，快要立秋了呢。  
春困，秋乏，夏打盹……  
原本扰人的蝉鸣，在午间慵懒的气氛中转换成了G大调的钢琴催眠曲。  
还差两秒钟进入酣睡模式的白岩，视线中突然多了一块大面积的阴影，接着一只热乎乎软趴趴的巨型生物黏住了自己。  
“瑠姫くん！我抢到了食堂限量的炒面面包！喏~”  
“好了，祥生，不要抱我这么紧。”  
白岩接过面包道了声谢，将大平按到身边的圆凳上，揉揉大平一脑袋蓬松的乱毛，接着说：“没认真用护发素？”  
大平咬住下唇，鼓起嘴巴，往白岩怀里蹭：“嘛……用了一点。”  
“洗头发的水温是？”  
“四十多……度？”  
“祥生啊，你的梦想和我一样，是做偶像，对不对？那么从现在开始就要注意仪表，保养头发。”白岩语重心长地说。  
“好啦知道啦！”大平知道如果不停止这个话题白岩会从中午十二点说教到下午三点，马上转移了话题，“我说瑠姫くん，和我同级的那个久保田，久保田有人。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是……”  
“久保田くん啊，我知道他的，你们年级主任有委托我一对一监督他以免破坏校纪。”  
“我是说，瑠姫くん认为，他是个怎样的人呢？”  
“喔！原来如此！这样啊！是我们祥生中意的男孩子吗？”  
白岩挥了挥还没放下的、半尺长的剪刀，恍然大悟的眼睛晶晶闪闪的。

昨天有几朵木芙蓉半开不开。  
久保田双手交叉枕在脑后，在木漏日下伸了个懒腰，拆了一块新的口香糖扔进嘴里，问正在噼里啪啦往网页搜索栏里打字的大平：“什么方法？怎么帮？”  
“这是所有方法里面点赞数最高的，”大平按了一下回车键，清清喉咙，“成结。”  
“啥？”  
大平觉得自己一黄花Omega念出来太害臊了，将屏幕转向久保田。  
久保田眯起眼睛大声朗诵：“两方须有一名穿越者，Alpha需将精液射入Omega的生殖腔，并咬破腺体完成标记，方可穿越回原本的世界。”  
因为久保田利索的嘴皮子和洪亮的大嗓门，已经有少数路人回眸观望了。  
大平把脸埋在布丁狗连帽衫里。  
“你也喜欢布丁狗啊？”久保田问。  
“现在不是问这个的时候吧你个傻逼。”大平仰起头呲着牙瞪他，“你难道不该问我，从哪里去找这个Omega？”  
“你不就是吗？你打算从哪里钓个Alpha？”  
“……”  
此时的大平祥生无比想要捧一束鲜花慰问曾经/未来的YsR其他成员：有这么个憨批副队，真是辛苦了。他还要把最大的那朵淡粉色娇艳欲滴的玫瑰插在瑠姫くん的发间，亲吻他的手背，对他表示心疼。  
所以大平确定了，只有给久保田抛直球才能接得住：“你有信心睡到瑠姫くん吗？好，我知道你们在那个时间线里睡过，我的意思是，在这个时间线尽快睡到他。”  
“我现在不是成天琢磨睡……不是，跟Ruki谈恋爱的事吗。不过，”久保田把口香糖吐进包装纸，塞进口袋，捏住大平弧线好看的下巴：“要回去的是你，不是我，你在这个世界找一个Alpha不好吗？凭什么……”  
“你不想睡瑠姫くん吗？”  
“想。”  
“那不就结了。”  
久保田纵使聪明，在自己对白岩愈发强烈的渴求之下，短暂地失去了清朗的判断，没能意识到自己变成了大平的小白鼠。  
总之大平不会轻易尝试与人的爱恨情仇，他只想躲在例如白岩这样绝对安全的区域内度日，并未打算迈出脚步寻找一位Alpha来实验此事。  
——反正久保田和瑠姫くん原本就是恋人嘛。虽然在这个世界里不是，但，至少在那个世界里是。

5.  
大平失踪了。  
他似乎从来没有存在过这里，也似乎所有人都不曾记得他。被吹平的沙丘，被填满的海洋，至少在石缝或岩层里有迹可循，而他，未留半点痕迹。  
飞鸟扑棱着翅膀拖下一长串投影，把覆盖校舍的枫藤上所背负着的光，分割成细细的线。  
放课后久保田和白岩在顶楼天台吹风，俯视铁丝网外通常运转的世界，小卖部的老大爷按时摆出刨冰机，他的柴犬依然以熟悉的频率摇着尾巴，穿梭在教学楼之间的情侣们赴着一个又一个约，落日加热了校服衣摆的颜色。  
老大爷，柴犬，男男女女。  
没人知道大平祥生何许人也。  
好像被硬生生剥离出这个世界一样，构成他的每个细胞每道血管每根毛发，都彻底消弭了。  
“我寻遍了祥生可能去的所有地方，都没有找到他。”  
“你很难过吗？白岩前辈。”  
“说不上来，噢，我是说，难过是肯定的。”  
白岩很少出现游移不定的眼神，嘴角也不自然地牵了牵。注视着心上人的久保田闪过一丝疑惑，那丝疑惑又马上被自己假设许久的判断占据了：  
大平回去了。回到为了准备出道而挥汗如雨的那个世界了。  
“你很在乎他？”  
“是的。”白岩直言不讳。“他是我认识了四个月的……学弟。他不在，有点不习惯。”  
从四月到八月，这四个月，久保田不知道发生过什么，他开始羡慕这个四月，学校正中央古老大钟上一格一格走过的秒针，见证了大平和白岩的、他不曾加入的时光。  
“也请在乎我吧！”一向不喜表露情绪的久保田，终于鼓起勇气郑重地鞠了一个九十度躬。  
白岩偏过头去，将凌乱的刘海理顺：“嗯，祥生说了，让我试着喜欢你。”

在大平失踪的前一天，白岩用啃完一个炒面面包的时间，听大平回答“是我们祥生中意的男孩子吗？”这个问题。  
“诶？当然不是。”大平直视着白岩的眼睛，“怎么会呢？我对那家伙……”  
“嘛，祥生也到春心萌动的年龄了，不要害羞，需要我帮你牵线吗？不过那孩子倒是有点叛逆呢，我说话不一定听喔？”白岩的嘴巴被炒面塞得满满的，费了半天劲才全部咽下去，提起这个话题，咬肌又一次生动起来，“我对那孩子也不是很了解，严格来说只见过两次面？唇钉很引人注目呢，不过这个学校里，大家都是有个性的人，看上去难以接近，其实内心都非常柔软哟。如果祥生不好意思和他告白的话，作为学长的我替祥生去说也没问题，谁叫我最喜欢祥生呢？”  
“我也最喜欢瑠姫くん，但……不不不是这个问题，正好相反，要牵线的是我才对，那个，瑠姫くん，久保田有人，他，想和你睡！”  
要把小白鼠放置在合适的实验条件里，首先要制造出实验条件。拥有这个思路的大平，在手足无措杂乱无章的解释之后，目睹了白岩被面包噎住的全过程。  
“所以呢？”白岩喝了一小口水，呼吸恢复了平静，眼神沉下去，像丢进宇宙黑洞里的一粒欧泊石，在无限坠落的不规则航道上，反射出明明灭灭的恒星的光，最终悬浮在深不可测的引力中心。  
“所以，”大平皱了皱泛红的鼻头，“瑠姫くん试着去喜欢他如何？”  
白岩没有表现出太多惊异，甚至没有询问大平讲出此话的原因。  
他开始了冗长到令人心慌的沉默。  
沉默到上课铃响，沉默到第二天大平消失不见。

白岩反复回味大平所说的话，此时，正目不转睛盯着久保田的鞋尖沉思。  
久保田望着他低头时静止在眼前的发旋出神。  
“……但是，不是说喜欢，就可以喜欢，对吧。喜欢这种情感，并不像Chrome Hearts手环，想要的话去买就能得到。”  
久保田不置可否。  
“不过既然是祥生所期望的。”白岩沿着铁丝网蹲下，暖色调的宽大校服衣摆蹭在水泥地上，沾了些灰尘。他把手从衣兜里伸出来，勾了勾：“你也蹲下。”  
久保田不知道他想做什么，照着做了，于是他们的身形被铁丝网下的水泥墙挡住了。  
这样一来，无论从哪个角度，没人可以发现他们了。  
“近一点。”  
久保田就着下蹲的姿势，小幅度向前挪了一些，他感到背后的云层逐步压低，拥挤在头顶上方，正在蓄谋什么。  
可能要下雨了。  
白岩的嘴唇覆盖上来的时候，久保田仿佛看到从古老大钟上脱落的秒针，哗啦啦分崩离析。

6.  
比烟味更上头的，是白岩自后颈猛然扩散开的鸢尾香气。  
“笨蛋，不知道吗？接吻会诱导发情的，你应该比我更……”  
……懂这个世界的规则。  
久保田生吞下了后半句话，他至今都没有跟白岩透露过半句关于自己那个世界的事情，也从未说过关于穿越的七七八八。想必大平也没有。总是剑拔弩张的两位恶友在这方面却考虑得如此一致：不想让白岩同时背负两个世界的纠葛，也不想预支未来的一切幸与不幸。  
“抱歉，书上说接吻能促进荷尔蒙的分泌，我，只是想试试这样能不能喜欢上你。”白岩眼圈和鼻尖都红红的，手藏在袖子里，原本就一团的身体缩得更小了。  
“这次就不怕被人拍到留下黑历史吗？”久保田叹了口气，双臂穿过白岩的腋下环住他，在白岩书包的侧袋里翻出来抑制贴，撕掉上面的塑料滑膜，将有胶的一面贴在白岩颈后的腺体上。  
“喂，别随便翻我的书包……还、还有，粘住我的头发了。”白岩脸颊瞬间升温，一并升温的呼吸，喷在久保田的耳窝里。  
“别乱动，前辈，不然我无法保证做出什么事。”  
“你做啊……”白岩扯下抑制贴，牵到头发痛了一下，没控制好表情，险些将下嘴唇咬破。他的手指停在久保田的领口，抚过黛青色的花纹，接着向下滑去，虚虚柔柔地抓住胯间鼓起的一包，凭借Omega的本能在上面挑逗似的画圈。  
久保田依靠仅剩的清醒思绪，整理起大平失踪前那个跟开玩笑一样的假设——如果做下去，做到最后，就有可能回到那个世界。  
大平回到了那个世界。  
所以他是和谁做了吗？  
如果在没有和谁做的情况下，而满足了别的条件，那么别的条件是什么？  
如果存在别的条件，说明之前的假设不成立，是否意味着即使和白岩做了也不会回去？  
做还是不做？  
不，现在不是想这些的时候。久保田忍着将白岩扑倒在地的冲动，晃了晃脑袋。和被不被拍到实际上也没多大关系，因为在正常的时间轴里，白岩可是清清白白没有黑料和绯闻，以至于黑子煞费苦心去造谣才可以发泄阴暗的怒气。他很明白如果不是两情相愿的性事，往后床上都不会愉快——有所谓的往后的话。他挪开白岩摸上裤链的手，又拆开一片抑制贴给白岩，说：“请冷静一下。”  
白岩眼神空洞，一眨眼，两行湿漉漉的痕迹划过脸蛋。  
“我也冷静一下。”  
“……”  
“如果，单方面喜欢的话，就不算恋爱，也不会给前辈的偶像道路留下什么把柄吧？”  
“嗯？”  
“不要再勉强自己喜欢我了，换我喜欢你好不好？前辈。”

于是，午间下课后去食堂抢限定炒面面包的工作由久保田接手了。  
他不知道这东西有什么好吃的，在学生党承受范围内的平价用料，还不如一根烟值钱。在他和白岩在YsR有了第一份收入后，一起去有名的西餐厅团建，吃到的鹅肝酱面包要比这个高级许多。  
或许是因为“限定”，才会令人趋之若鹜吧。有些心态和情感，只在限定期里得以保鲜，一旦过了合适的时间，一切的美好终将成为泡影，比如再亲密的恋人也会分道扬镳，正如2019年12月28日当夜。  
……唉！

久保田拐了两道楼梯来到三年级的教室，他从窗口望进去，正好看到白岩背对着他，有小声的争论传入耳朵。  
“真的十分不好意思，我不可以和你交往，理由我之前说得很清楚了。”  
久保田认得另一个人的长相，是之前追求白岩的那位女Alphy，她说：“只要隐藏好就可以了，这点请你相信我。”  
“这样等同于欺骗，欺骗我们所有的关系者，对你而言也是不公平的。”  
“白岩くん很寂寞吧？我也很寂寞，所以我们不是正好吗？”  
“只是因为寂寞吗？”  
“不可以吗？”  
“如果小林さん只是需要一个同样寂寞的Omega作伴……”  
久保田一瞬间以为白岩就要答应了。  
他不是没有过这样的恐惧。白岩太耀眼了，几乎世界上所有人，都可以找到爱慕白岩的理由，而白岩是否回应并给与同样的爱慕，只是用一句话的事情。  
月亮可以给任何人以柔光和温存。在和白岩朝夕相处的日子里，在与白岩两地分隔的日子里，他不断担心月亮不再属于他。  
“前辈！你的炒面面包！”  
久保田踢开门，用完全不高明的姿态，打断了白岩的话。

7.  
从那以后又过了一周，姓小林的Alpha再也没有找过白岩，那天气氛凝固了一瞬，前者便捂着嘴巴跑开了。白岩只吃了一小口炒面面包，剩下的全部是由久保田解决完的。  
按照日历簿上关于季节的轮转，夏末已经顺移到了秋初，木芙蓉以肉眼可见的速度泛黄，候鸟排成一行有了南飞的动静。  
白昼愈发短暂，夜晚开始延长。  
白岩不得不承认，自从遇见久保田之后，枯燥的校园生活丰富了起来，从前一个人踢球，将球射进门里还要跑过去捡球，再重新回到练习的位置，而有了久保田守门，就省下了折返的时间。  
两人会在天黑之前有一搭没一搭地躺在操场上聊天，内容无外乎鸡毛蒜皮的小事：今天教室的门板被人拆了下来，克罗心黑五搞活动耳钉八折，好想亲亲流浪小狗，美国又拿了一枚奥运金牌，久保田的平头同桌竟然是个直男Omega……之类的。天黑后有时会在车站前道别然后坐相反方向的电车回家，有时会去学校附近安静的奶茶店里写报告和打手游。  
这家奶茶店像极了YsR时期一起拍过宣传照的某一家，连玻璃窗上“Let's take a photo”的字样都能对应上，这是这一年流行过的一种装潢方式。被唤起记忆的久保田打开自拍功能，拉着白岩合影，按下快门的一瞬间显示数据损坏无法写入，久保田并没有感到惊奇，这是他很多次试图拍照储存这个世界的画面中的，一小次失败。  
这个细节也断然是不能开口问白岩的。想要“自然而然”地跟随在白岩身边，就不能让白岩感受到不自然。  
奶茶店里的制冰机器坏了，尽管在暑气还未全消的闷热初秋喝不到加冰奶茶，白岩还是执意要在店里坐一会儿。  
白岩还是那个熟识之后就会口若悬河的话匣子，在他长篇大论的时候久保田会放下手机，单手托腮听他讲。  
很多故事都是第二次听到了，比如三个哥哥，比如在Johnny's的趣闻和憾事，比如久保田没参与却深知的林林总总。  
“……然后那天，我妈说，继续做偶像不反对，但是要学一门手艺，以后吃不成青春饭还有退路，于是，就让我来这里学习了。不过我觉得，写歌也是可以的吧，写歌是一种不分年龄的表达方式，只是还没有人发掘我这个才能罢了。其实啊，我说……久保田！你在听吗？”  
久保田点点头，插好吸管，把奶茶往白岩的跟前推了推：“口渴了吗？”  
“你不想听我讲话是吧。”  
“不是不是，哪敢哪敢！”  
“祥生离开了之后，就没人会听我讲这些了。”  
“前辈……”  
“如果久保田くん也不听我讲，那我会很寂寞喔。”  
“我是说，既然前辈提到大平……”  
久保田在事情过去很久之后都在质问自己当时为何要较真，他开始执着于如何才能回到那个世界，这样他才能避免回到那个世界，就这么和白岩岁月静好下去。就像是前路有一块石头，只有知道了石头的位置，才可以绕道而行。  
白岩有点口干舌燥，他吸了一口奶茶，又觉得喉咙里甜腻到难受，他想，下次，如果有下次的话，再和久保田来喝奶茶，一定要半糖多冰，他清清嗓子，说：“久保田くん说过要喜欢我的对吧。”  
“前辈难道不想知道，大平失踪的真相吗？”久保田将喝完奶茶的空塑料杯捏到变形，看着白岩不紧不慢地转移话题，有些来气，“还是说，前辈本来就知道真相？”

“我和真相，哪个重要？”

“你。”  
久保田垂下头，将刘海抓到脑门上，鬓角也被弄乱了，又道：“……前辈。”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起，不该那样逼问你，你肯定是不知道的，对吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“前辈。我们。”久保田望了望四周，确定没有客人，店员在忙活修理制冰机器，才凑到白岩耳边说：“我们做吧。”  
“嗯！”白岩不算大的、温热的手掌覆盖在久保田的头顶，理好了被抓乱的头发。

8.  
两条中级香烟的价格开了一间简陋的房，久保田只恨模特工作的offer没有在穿过时空在这个世界纷沓而至，手头只有爸妈给的生活费——连爸妈都不知道在他身上发生了什么事，他们甚至还会埋怨久保田自己任性报了这所美容科学校而不是去读牙医，时空错乱还会扭转周围人的三观吗，久保田难以置信，又觉得一切都有可能。不过这都是题外话了。  
他感到更加难以置信的是，在没有发情而绝对清醒的情况下，白岩没有拒绝和他上床。  
其实已经做好了被拒绝的心理准备，如果白岩表现出一丁点以后连朋友都没得做的意思，久保田也会抛下架子死皮赖脸地缠着他，在这个世界中做彼此唯一的选项，无论如何也不要再形同陌路。  
他从来没想过趁人之危，那次天台上也是。而白岩，即使在这个世界里，都不像是会来者不拒的人，况且还有未来偶像的自觉性约束着他。  
同意的速度快得出人意料了。  
此时的白岩张开大腿跨坐在久保田腰上，沐浴后滑腻的皮肤在小旅馆昏暗的床头灯下泛着剔透的洗柿色，手指着水久了，有微微起皱，正描过久保田下颌的轮廓和锁骨的形状，一寸一寸点火。  
久保田伸手够不到白岩的后颈，喉结滚动，用染上欲望的眼神问他：抑制贴揭下来了吗？  
白岩摇摇头，俯下身子，裸露的胸脯蹭了蹭久保田被解开三颗扣子的校服衬衣：“你帮我。”  
猫咪一样伏在身上奶声奶气撒娇的白岩，久保田不是第一次见。他轻柔地揭下抑制贴，生怕扯痛了腺体附近娇嫩的凝脂。  
熟悉的鸢尾香气引诱着他们的下一步动作，久保田搓揉白岩的臀瓣，后者发出小声的嘤咛，全身没有一块肌肉是绷紧的，脱力地趴在久保田的胸前，寻着双唇与他接吻。  
久保田边吻边将手指压进白岩饱满多汁的后穴，一片湿润中已经洞口大开，他惊讶于Omega的体质时，白岩撤出他口中的软舌，呢喃道：“扩张过了，洗澡的时候。”  
久保田拍了一把他的屁股：“前辈想得真周到。”  
白岩把脸埋在久保田的颈窝里，呼吸声清晰可闻，热流顺着汗毛乱窜，久保田脖子痒痒的，却舍不得推开他。在这个空当，久保田能瞥到有泛黄水洇痕迹的天花板，想必是梅雨季节过于潮湿，水汽氤氲不散的证据。他又想起在那个世界第一次和白岩做爱，还是童贞的白岩连哪里被进入都一无所知，结果是白岩的后面太紧，两人出了一脑门儿汗都无计可施，以失败告终。  
还好Omega的身体天生用来做这档子事。  
久保田没怎么费力就镶进了白岩的身体里，带出一大股清液，弄得雪白的床单上也晕开了和天花板上一样的水渍，还打湿了大腿根，穴心与肉棒的连接处一片泥泞不堪。久保田小臂上的青筋暴起，支在白岩耳边的定点上，性器被绞着被吸着，在无比舒适的阻力下前后抽插。  
这场关于穿越时空的，浩大的意外让他重新拥抱了白岩。  
不禁勾起嘴角。  
“你笑什么？”白岩问。  
“没。”  
“说说嘛。”白岩被操得嗓子又有些干涩，他意识到除了奶茶之外没有补充其他水分，想着一会儿从久保田口中讨回来就是了。  
“就是觉得，嗯……”久保田捞起他的后腰，临时扯谎，“前辈要比我想象中更聪明一点，知道要扩张什么的，不像初心者。”  
久保田紧贴着的身体一僵，下面也被夹得生疼，险些缴械投降。  
“啊，不是那个意思，前辈，我没有那个情结的，即使前辈之前和别人做过也没关系！”  
……哪里没关系啊。  
……还是会吃醋的好吗。  
嘛，这个世界里，一切都有可能，或许Ruki的设定不是童贞了呢？  
或许他没必要知道白岩的过去，正如白岩没必要知道他们的将来。  
久保田侧过脸，吻住白岩沉默了一阵子的嘴巴。

9.  
年少的人总爱为一点小小的占有欲伤神，好在能立刻化为行动予以纾解。  
白岩的腰肢极细，久保田握在手中会被两侧肋骨硌到，插得狠了，胭脂色的大拇指印落在白到发冷的小腹皮肤上，对比强烈，看在眼中又激起一层欲望，没药味道的Alpha信息素喷薄而出，在空气中纠缠住了鸢尾香。  
两条连肌肉几乎都摸不到的长腿，一晃一晃勾在久保田的后背上，白岩的脚踝刮过脊梁上的骨节，还有凹陷下去的腰窝。  
“Ruki，你从前就这么瘦吗？”  
浑身细胞吵闹着想被填满的白岩没听出什么端倪，哼哼唧唧地回应，又嫌他不够卖力，还有闲暇提出无关紧要的问题，于是释放出更浓烈的信息素，带着哭腔求他插深一点。  
久保田应他所愿，单手攥住他的两个膝盖护在掌心里，将人整个翻了过来，再小心地让他膝盖着床。龟头蹭着内壁旋转了180度，爽得白岩搂住枕头一阵浪叫。久保田的性器整根塞进去，卡在生殖腔口，停住抽插的动作，把白岩揽进怀里，舔吻他的腺体，啃咬他的耳垂，手贴在他的心口，在心跳的频率下厮磨他挺立的双乳。  
白岩的乳头颜色很重，比茜色还要重一点，此时的久保田是看不见的，他只摸到一手液体，他分不清是白岩溢出的乳汁还是自己手心出的汗。  
“动一动……嗯、久保田くん……”  
白岩抬起臀部，用所剩无几的体力夹着体内的巨物前后小幅度挪动。这样直白的引诱，16岁的久保田没办法忍耐，隐约有了要射的迹象。  
更年轻一点的身体只有这方面会带来困扰，轻易地起意，轻易地情动，轻易地做出各种反应，敏感似枫藤的叶子，雨一下就蜷缩，风一来就舒展。  
愈演愈烈的欲望驱使，加快了抽插的速度，差点把白岩的腰捏坏，白岩承受不住塌下去，又被久保田圈起来往自己的方向按牢，在甬道内的敏感点上集火。  
简陋的房间没有空调，老旧的风扇吱呀作响，气压上升到一个极端，有窒息而眩晕的饕足。  
“射进来……”白岩盲目地摸索到后面的肉棒和囊袋，拼命往身体里送。  
“不可以，乖，让我出去，射到你的脸上好不好。”如果诚如大平的那个方法所说，他惧怕在精关失守的一瞬间推翻和白岩现有的一切温存。手指陷进柔软灼热的两团棉絮中，他托起白岩的臀瓣，作势要拔出。  
“射到里面，Yuto。”是冷静的祈使句，比喊出来还要坚定些。白岩双臂弯曲撑在额前，死死将自己钉在久保田发胀的性器上。久保田打算用力推开他，但在他仿若一折就碎的腰身前还是迟疑了。  
如果可以侥幸留到这个世界，是说，如果侥幸。在他身体里埋下一小颗子弹，看他的身体变得丰盈，堆积起来的脂肪填充进嶙峋的肋骨空隙间，摸起来的饱满手感和他女性一样漂亮的脸相称。子弹在相对静止的生殖腔内炸开成结，碎片重组落地后成为两人最大的羁绊。  
久保田的凶器上膛，散弹的枪子排列在精囊里，缓慢地戳开腔口，在肉环的挤压之下扣动扳机，悉数敲打在了腔体的最深处，同时，本能地咬破了白岩的腺体。  
两种信息素被赋予活性，短暂碰撞之后迅速减淡，缔结成新的纽带。  
白岩迎接高潮的方式是反手扣住久保田的肩膀，眼泪、娇吟和急促的呼吸混合成一种物质裹住久保田的耳朵。  
裹了很久，似乎生长在上面了。久保田将将意识到，嗯，还在用后穴吞咽着自己性器的白岩，是真实存在的。他的侥幸心理倾向到期望的一边。  
没有回去。  
又生还于这个世界。2016年初秋的暑气没有消散。

10.  
白岩表情古怪地捏着自己的喉咙吞下什么东西之后，久保田才注意到玻璃小瓶上标着避孕专用的字样，他放弃从校服外套里找烟盒的动作，夺下了剩下的半瓶药片。  
白岩任他将瓶子扔进垃圾桶，脸颊潮红未退，上面镶着的一双布拉多尔猫眼随着抛物线过去又回来。几轮体位之后周身欢爱的痕迹煞是显眼，明天会变成淤青还是恢复白皙呢？小腹撑满了，挤着胃部有了饱食感，最后一次高潮后连着打了好几个嗝。后穴向外吐出一股一股粘稠的精液，沿着大腿内侧断断续续蜿蜒到脚踝，他翻了个身抱住久保田。聒噪的风扇不足以平复事后的体温，粘腻又燥热，挤在一起却甘之如饴。  
“想吸烟就吸，又不是在学校，我管不到你。”白岩拾起床头柜上旅馆配的免费打火机，滑动滚轴打出一束橙黄色的火苗。  
“明明害怕怀孕，为什么还……”  
“嗯，害怕，怀孕了要怎么当偶像。但是，”白岩下巴抵在久保田的肩膀上，用力到牙齿疼痛，“我更害怕寂寞。毕竟，没人会想要听我说话，他们追求我，要么是和元Jr交往有面子，要么是想用寂寞为借口独占我的身子。只有久保田くん会认真听我说话。只有产生了特别的关系，比如用身体去承受些什么，那个，只是进来还不够，要留下点东西，这样的话，在不恋爱的状态下，久保田くん才会在我身边吧。”  
“笨蛋。”  
“当偶像就必须面对寂寞，这是我一开始就做好的觉悟。如果Yuto能和我一起当偶像的话，那该多好。”  
无论是听到的内容也好还是突然转变的称呼也好，久保田愣住了两秒，风扇因为断电而停止转动，他才感知到与周身热气相对的，是白岩冰凉的指尖。  
“唔，嗯。”久保田像没读懂合同就签字的新社会人，他不知道对于白岩言灵一样的话语自己是否能够敷衍，所以给出了懵懂而简短的回应。  
“嘛……我去洗澡。”冰凉的指尖拍了拍久保田僵住的脸，“在我洗好前抽完，我不喜欢烟味。”

以YsR成员身份活动的三年时间里，对于久保田而言没有太多自由与休憩，只有在镁光灯照不到的地方才有资格和白岩缠绵，他们在握手会桌下牵手，在自拍镜头之外亲吻。  
他已经忘记白岩是如何半推半就回应了自己的告白，也或许从来没回应过，更或许从来没告白过，似乎这两个假设成立的概率更大一些。年代不是很久远，没到沧海桑田物是人非的地步，但记忆一波三折，在四维的空间里被搓圆捏扁，可能啊，某个夜晚，就那样自然而然睡在了一起，再往后几个夜晚或白天用各种姿势做爱，流汗，交换体液和喘息。  
狭小的浴室隔音效果很差，又能让所有音符在里面的墙壁上弹来弹去。哗哗作响的水流声中，夹杂着白岩哼的歌，如老式黑胶唱片机里的音律一样模糊不清。白岩心情很好的样子，久保田又要标榜自己十分了解白岩。  
白岩感知悲伤的神经不是很发达，在一片叹息声中从来都是最乐观的那个，在成员们情绪低落的时候会露着大白牙一个一个地摸头安慰，然后讲他的长篇笑话。在床上被操哭例外，他的大多好友，认识三年都不见得看他哭一次。跟说着“害怕寂寞”的他简直判若两人。  
2019年12月28日那天白岩也是笑到不行，边捂住嘴巴边讲哈哈哈以后还是不要见面了吧。久保田记忆犹新，摸出一支烟叼嘴里，才勉强冷静下来没有闯进浴室跟人要说法。  
能有怎样的说法？无非是不正当的肉体关系早晚纸里包不住火，红了之后被文春盯上不好收拾，不过这并不是浴室里的白岩可以回答的问题。  
他拿起白岩把玩过的打火机，半天没打出半个火星。  
浴室的流水声戛然而止，久保田猜测白岩在擦沐浴露，惜发如命的白岩，定然是不会用旅馆里的一次性劣质洗发液，所以关上淋浴不应该是洗头发。  
我真的真的很了解他。久保田想。  
白岩依旧在哼着歌，温热的水流和柔软的泡沫给他了无限的安全感。  
“僕らだけのZION、Wow、Wow…… ”  
歌声有点跑调，还是老样子啊这家伙，久保田听着笑了笑，又马上失去了表情，手腕轻颤，抖落的烟蒂险些烫到了被褥。  
好像只有一句压在了调上：  
“時代変えてくZION、Wow、Wow……”

11.  
“骗我有趣吗？白岩瑠姫？不解释一下为什么会知道YsR的歌吗？”  
莲蓬头没有拧严，水滴砸在瓷砖上的声音在一片寂静中清晰可闻，甚至刺耳。  
“抱歉。”  
白岩低着头，刘海因为蒸汽而湿润，结成一绺一绺，挡住眼睛。慌乱中围上的浴衣，系带前端拖地，潦草地蔽体。  
“一直蒙在鼓里的是我吧！为什么好像我在欺负你一样？”  
“我都说抱歉了啊！”白岩被爆发的幼兽惊吓到，肩膀抽动，脸上的水不知道从哪里来的，他掀起浴衣的下摆抹了一把脸，将刘海撩上去，久保田看到他的鼻尖眼角都红了。  
“哭什么，好了，慢慢说。”

平成二十八年夏末。2016年8月1日。  
阳光明媚，惠风和顺。  
白岩走在一年级楼层里的时候，自心脏处传来的鼓点震动着耳膜，他本以为是无事发生的平凡一天，心跳快速大概是因为早晨多喝了一杯咖啡。  
当他推开教室门瞥到久保田的时候，差一点失聪。  
白岩在穿越到这个世界之后，给一年级的这个班带过一节课，对班里那位平头男生有点印象，上次刚好赶上这位Omega发情，白岩借了一枚抑制贴给他，平头男生道谢完抬起脸，白岩发现他倒是也眉清目秀，虽然没记住他是叫翔平还是翔太，但是对于他一个人一桌记忆深刻。  
久保田神不知鬼不觉地坐在了平头男生旁边，没有引起班里的轰动，平静如常，波澜不惊。看来和自己突然造访这个世界的原理一样。至于什么原理，他没找到答案。  
2019年一个不冷不热的日子，在YsR宣告解散的第二天，白岩回归了自由人的身份。就在第二天早晨睡醒时分，他看到头顶上方熟悉的天花板，吉他靠着床头，乐谱堆在桌上，阳光从拉开的窗帘缝隙中肆意倾斜而入，打出梯形的窗影。。  
是在家中自己的卧室里。他想起昨天已经彻底解约，今天不用去公司报到，可以睡到日上三竿。他抱着枕头夹住被子，刚准备回笼觉，就被自家老妈的声音吵醒。  
“るっちゃん，起床吃早餐了！”  
“不要催啦，好不容易得到悠长假期……”  
“在说什么胡话呢？开学第一天不要迟到！”  
“？”  
他下意识摸到手机，屏保显示：2016年4月28日。  
一个鲤鱼打挺，在床上绷直了身体。  
时间倒流回了在中央理美容专门学校的最后一个学年。

“大家好，我是三年级的白岩瑠姫，今天由我……”  
“Ruki！你在这里做什么！”  
“嗯？虽然我并不反感被直呼其名，但是这位同学，在学校这种场合还请对我使用敬语，另外，打断前辈讲话也是十分不礼貌的喔。你叫什么名字？”  
白岩认为自己很有必要确定一下目之所见的真实性，自己到底是偶然中的必然，还是必然中的偶然。

“哈？所以Ruki那时候不是在装傻？”  
白岩把自己裹在浴衣里，久保田又给他盖了一层被子，盖完才想到电风扇坏掉了，又是秋老虎的季节，让人热感冒就糟了，才给白岩擦干净身体，耐心听他说。  
洗到一半突然被人抓出来问话并不好受，白岩好想对着小朋友撒气，一想到“骗”了小朋友这么久，歉意吞食了怒意，于是可怜兮兮地乖乖回答着小朋友的问题。  
“嗯，但你好像误解了，以为我真的不认识你，我就……再者啊，”白岩湿漉漉的发梢扫在久保田的侧脸，“YsR解散意味着我和你天涯陌路，虽然留在通讯录里但也不会再有实质性的关系。Yuto，我是真的很愿意和你重新开始的，想听你认真告白，想认真给你回应，所以觉得这样子装下去也不错。”  
“继续。”  
“你的监督员是我向年级主任亲自请缨的，天台上吻你是发自内心的，和你做爱是心甘情愿的。说着不可以恋爱什么的，但貌似在你手里失败了，我没办法否认。”  
“如果若干年后，你再遇到这样的选择题，还会钻进牛角尖拒绝和我恋爱吗？”  
“……不会。”  
“嗯。”久保田得到了满意的答案，接着说：“好，下一个问题，关于Produce101Japan，关于JO1，关于大平祥生……”  
“停！前两个我不知道是什么，祥生是我在‘开学’那天认识的学弟。有什么问题吗？”  
啊，麻烦出在这里，信息不对等。久保田掩面，呼吸不畅得直咳嗽。  
“都说了少抽烟！”  
“Ruki，你听着，”久保田握住白岩细瘦的肩膀，让他直视自己，“在YsR解散的同年底，你会在Produce101Japan这个选秀比赛以第六名出道，本田很熟的那位川尻莲会获得第二名，出道团名叫JO1，大平祥生是你关系最好的团员。所以，如果我们去到2019年，你绝对会再一次实现偶像梦想，相信我。”  
“信你个大头鬼啊编得跟真的一样。”  
“我说，Ruki，”久保田跪直了身体，把白岩拥进怀中，“如果我们一起回到2019年，无论是YsR解散的第二天，还是JO1在韩国训练的时间，你还会发自内心也心甘情愿和我接吻和我做爱吗？”  
“会。”  
“无论面临怎样的前程，都不会和我分开对吗？”  
“对。”  
“我们去寻找回去的方法吧，毕竟在这个世界里，我只能开得起这么破的房间。”  
“好。”  
“对了，其实Ruki根本不用害怕在这个世界与人恋爱的证据成为日后黑料，因为无论什么照片都无法保存进磁卡。”  
“……”  
“一会儿我公主抱你回学校吧。”  
“滚！”

12.  
2020年前奏的冬天令人措手不及，寒风从窗户缝里悄声涌入，房檐上的冰锥在凌晨凝结和午后融化的循环里，经历不过一个完整的自然日。与肃杀而湍急的冷空气格格不入，大雪似乎并不想青睐这个更北方一点的国度，只下了些零星的冰粒，彻底抹消了JO1的11位成员期盼堆雪人的念头。  
白岩掰着指头算东京多少年没见过大雪封山了，96年那场来势汹汹，不对，那年自己还没出生，漫天鹅毛只存在于母亲碎碎叨叨的感慨中。至于夏天啊，已经过去几个月了，夏末开始，人生轨迹便与练习室里这几个人挂了钩，似乎已经过去很久了，时间缓慢推进着，现在是睡不醒的冬三月。他有点睏，于是半眯起眼睛打盹，又想起几天前离开的某个人，不忍梦到他，于是撑开困顿的眼皮。  
半夜三点，位于首尔的练习室灯火通明。一帮从素人成长为偶像的青少年，在这个过渡阶段，正接受着业务能力的急速催化，由于集训课程安排紧张，容不得一点偷懒的机会，除了日常的唱跳训练，吃饭睡觉闲聊打屁都不带挪窝儿的。  
“祥生那家伙有点怪。”  
“两个人关系好是真的，不过这几天尤其粘着瑠姫，生怕消失了似的。泡菜炒五花肉好吃，大酱加多了有点咸。”满口食物，含混不清。  
“嘛，是这样，上个月29号早晨你也看见了，拍着瑠姫的脸反复确认是不是大活人，难道还是宇宙人吗，如果是宇宙人的话我倒是很开心。你已经拆了第四盒了，要破纪录了哦，你不怕吃吐吗？”  
“再怎么吃也不会胖，不像某些人，嘻嘻。”  
“木全翔也你说话注意一点！”鹤房汐恩挥了挥拳头。  
一连串敲打键盘的声音混入到两个人的拌嘴中。  
“你们不要吵了，蓮くん在睡觉，瑠姫くん也快了。”话题的主角正在练习室的另一端，靠在白岩的一边肩膀上，膝盖上放着笔记本，凭记忆中的关键词找到了某个网页。  
正在擦汗的17岁豆原一成：“呐祥生你不如让他们两个上床……”  
大平差点把笔记本砸过去。  
“……去睡觉。”  
拜屏幕上的搜索结果所赐，大平没有注意力去实现暴力行为。他屏住了呼吸。关于如何从ABO世界回到这里，飘到置顶的最高赞答案，已经不是原来那条了。  
果然。  
大平推了推刚配好的眼镜。  
——这个世界的瑠姫くん快睡着了，而那个世界的瑠姫くん，和姓久保田的那小子，在一起了吧。

久保田不记得白岩说过喜欢自己，毕竟告白和回应都是无疾而终的未完结事件，如同上一个无疾而终的夏天。似乎，两人之间，过去和现在以及有可能的将来，都是求证着对方的言行，从未试探过对方的心情，做爱不说爱。  
坐在教室里的他无心写习题。  
水蓝色窗帘阻挡住伺机而入的雨点，因为他贪恋雨水敲打风中落叶的节奏感，所以不忍心关上窗户。高一年级的教室在二楼，泥土湿润的味道像是被稀释过的MDCI五月心，有初秋最后一波碧草榨成汁的清冽。  
久保田转着右手食指和中指之间的自动铅笔，时不时偷瞄两眼再一次被导师叫来盯自习的白岩。白岩写累了报告，抬起眼正好对上久保田的目光，他扯起嘴角笑了笑，继续低下头奋笔疾书。  
他的笑容是这个阴雨天里稀缺的慰藉。久保田不知怎么想到了这么矫情的比喻。  
同桌的平头男生碰了碰久保田的手肘，小声问：“你和白岩前辈眉来眼去干嘛呢。”  
“没。”  
“我跟你讲，别打他主意了，挺多人追的。”  
“没敢打主意，白岩前辈会拒绝所有追他的人。”不包括我。久保田心里暗爽，表面不露声色，对于隐瞒他和白岩的感情这方面，他是游刃有余的老手，在队内保持暧昧关系时就有了丰富的经验。  
“你知道就好，我憧憬的小林姐被他拒绝过很多次了。”  
小林？耳熟，是对白岩颇具耐心的女Alpha。久保田扭过头跟他确认：“你是说三年级的那位？”  
“嗯。小林ももこ前辈。”对方把脸埋进了支起的16k课本里，像一只扎进沙丘的鸵鸟。  
久保田哦了一声，实在无所事事，顺手拉开了窗帘，凉爽的空气涌进肺里，与此同时雨滴落在课桌上，在纸质的本子上展开四溅的图案，濡湿了灰色的字迹。久保田隐隐担心字迹会被冲淡而湮灭，连忙合上了本子。如今，他想抓住的东西变得多了起来，字迹，雨的节奏，泥的芬芳，还有一些不知是否算数的诺言。  
所有用勇气换来的只言片语，都值得此刻的患得患失。久保田抽出桌斗里的半沓纸巾，用力擦干净了课桌上扩散开的水渍。  
“喂，”然后他拍了拍同桌的肩膀，“光憧憬有屁用啊，去告白吧。”

13.  
雨势没有减小的迹象。  
午休时白岩叫住打算冒雨去抢炒面面包的久保田，晃了晃手中的两份便当。  
“爱妻便当？”久保田趁着同学们作鸟兽散，飞快在白岩脸蛋上啄了一口。  
“想多了。让我妈做了两份而已。”  
“伯母是做给未来儿婿的吗？”  
“你正经一点。”  
两个人拌着嘴架一前一后慢悠悠踱到了通向天台的楼梯，在最上面一阶落座，在这里能通过楼梯拐角的窗户观览到学校的大片风景，如烟似雾的建筑轮廓模糊，像枯笔抹开的蟹青灰几何色块，由翠绿变成山吹色的枫藤像泼了一坛的墨，晕染在以遥远教学楼为立面的画布上。雨幕扇动的风从关闭的天台大门钻入，在脚边溜过，掀起了格子裤边。  
白岩一边说着要身材管理一边将米饭塞给了久保田，久保田把万恶的青椒夹给了白岩，两人谁都没提关于如何穿越回去的事情。  
关于这个话题，他们在下床后不约而同都选择了缄默。待情欲消退，高频运转的大脑CPU逐渐冷却，现实照进海誓山盟，他们开始不安于有关这个世界的一切都只是了无痕的春梦，就像无法保存的照片、难以留住的夏天一样，就像阅后即焚的，来自魔法城堡的密信一样。  
当古老大钟被拨回原本的轨迹，一格一格的推进变成理所当然，日升日落潮涨潮退又回归本来的面貌，月亮还是同一个月亮，谁会在意在时间与时间的衔接处，被弄丢了什么呢？  
只有无关痛痒的日常令人感到安心。  
“好难啊Ruki，美发科的专业课。”  
“隔壁有纹身科，你可以去体验一下。”白岩又扒拉了两口玉子烧，捡走了爱吃的鱼籽，冲了杯玄米茶漱口，“我吃饱了。”  
久保田把剩下的倒进了自己的餐盒里：“你的食量有小猫那么大吗？”  
“上面没有，下面有。”  
“呜哇，前辈性骚扰我。”前辈二字特别加重显得很欠揍。  
“少来。”

“说下面这件事之前，我想抽一支烟。”  
“不许。即使你是2019过完成年生日的Yuto，在这里也要听我的。”  
“好的，我的Leader我的前辈我的Ruki小甜心。”  
“别卖乖，在雨停之前，你要讲完。”  
“嗯，就是，我让翔史くん去和小林学姐告白了。”  
“你的同桌翔平くん吗？”  
“是翔史。翔史说他很憧憬小林学姐，呐，既然憧憬的话就要抓住机会告白，因为永远不知道明天会发生什么，睡觉醒来突然闯入另一个世界，这种在我们身上概率为百分之百的意外，也是真实存在的。”  
“这不挺好的嘛。寂寞的小林さん确实需要一个合拍的Omega，我的手机放哪里了？现在就给她发消息好了，你不会介意我存着其他Alpha的邮箱吧，我很愿意去建议小林さん接受翔太くん。”  
“是翔史。”

白岩和久保田最后一次出现在中央理美容专门学校的校园里，是无限接近仲秋的八月底。  
放课后再也见不到烈日普照大地的景象，木芙蓉抵不过气温的骤降，纤薄的花瓣皱成一团，堆积在花坛的底端。  
他们坐在花坛的台子上，感受到脚踩的地面有岩浆在涌动，地壳不是一百层鸭绒被，却也能隔着厚重的它，感受以某一个凸起为中心辐射四周的细微异常。  
而校园里一切如常，小卖部的老大爷按时摆出刨冰机，他的柴犬依然以熟悉的频率摇着尾巴，包括那位翔史くん和小林さん在内的、穿梭在教学楼之间的情侣们赴着一个又一个约，落日温暖了校服衣摆的颜色。  
他们仍不能解释关于这个时空的悖论。在各自悄悄尝试过无数次之后，发现有些问题并不是十分需要一个答案，就像初识字时，并不需要从《万叶集》开始。  
一会儿去踢球，还是喝奶茶？他问他。  
“回家吧。”

尾声。  
白岩瑠姫倚着大平的肩膀清醒过来，半握起软软的拳头，几根指头酥酥麻麻使不上力气，哼哼唧唧地伸了一个懒腰，像晴好午后晒饱了阳光的布拉多尔猫。  
“Yuto……”他揉揉眼睛，正看到抱着笔记本出神的大平，“诶，是祥生啊。”  
“瑠姫くん，差不多要天亮了呢。”  
“2019年？首尔？”  
“嗯。欢迎回来。”大平张开双臂，给了白岩一个比出道夜那个还要夸张的拥抱，“我会怀念做你小学弟的时光的。”  
“好像做了一个梦。”  
“不是梦哦。”  
“我在专门学校里，我毕业的那所学校，见到了你和Yuto，就是久保田有人，我在YsR时期的队友，他……”  
大平将食指贴在白岩漂亮的唇珠上：“不用讲，我都知道。”说罢将网页上的文字指给他看：  
最高赞答案：促成一对命中注定的恋人，即可穿越回到原本的世界。  
他觉得自己刚刚没有睡着。只是在半梦半醒的时候，大脑里硬生生被植入了一根冒着腾腾暑气的时间线，那是有操场和校服，有木芙蓉和枫藤，还有四散在空气中的高温丝假发碎屑和香烟气味的夏末。夏末错失的恋情在秋初实现，没记住是叫翔平还是翔太的平头男生和小林ももこ，16岁的久保田有人和18岁的白岩瑠姫。

久保田下了首尔飞东京的飞机，在行李转盘前停住脚步，换了手机卡，关掉飞行模式，Line消息提示音连续作响。  
除了几家电子杂志读者模特的邀请函，那个闭上眼睛就能画得不差分毫的头像也在闪动。  
“无论面临怎样的前程，都不会和你分开——Ruki”  
“我会信守诺言的。我想通了，得来不易的出道机会令我患得患失，得到了很多却失去了你，我不想这样。等我回日本——Ruki”  
“别误会，和过去一样，你当然没有我的舞台和饭们重要，至少在我想要报恩的时候，你不要来捣乱——Ruki”  
“还有——Ruki”  
“我喜、欢、算了——Ruki”  
“很害羞的啊——Ruki”  
“喂——Ruki”  
“怎么不回我消息——Ruki”  
“是不是不想听我说话，我会很寂寞的——Ruki”  
“[生气.emoji][生气.emoji][生气.emoji]——Ruki”  
“那么，我去找祥生，啊祥生在抱着笔记本诶嘿诶嘿地傻笑，蓮和奨さん也会听的，不过一个睡着了一个在跟純喜举铁，汐恩和翔也在抢盒饭，年轻就是好啊，有很旺盛的食欲，说起来年轻，我很羡慕一成，他比你还要小三岁呢，sky也比你小，可一点都看不出来，和你一起成年的只有拓実了，诶，什么时候景瑚也看上了他的耳朵了呢。这些人明明在练习室里，在练习的只有末子，是队长过于纵容他们了，如果在YsR我早就开始教训他们啦——Ruki”  
“喔，那些过去事都是真实存在的，你知道我说的是什么——Ruki”  
“我是真的很喜欢你——Ruki”

“我也喜欢你，最喜欢你，全世界最喜欢你——Yuto”

灰色的未读提示，一下子变成了已读。  
今年冬天不会再下雪了吧。  
也许他和他相爱的明年冬天和后年冬天，以及很多年之后的冬天，才会下雪。  
谁会预测到呢。

（完）


End file.
